Paths of Fate
by MusicMajor22
Summary: What happens when you get a teacher who never leaves your life?  Max may have said goodbye to the Gilmore Girls, but, as years go by, is it truly a goodbye?  Does that ever-talked about Fate have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't go," a voice said from behind. Max looked up from the briefcase he was stacking papers into. His eyes met the bright blue of the woman he never thought would say those words.

"Lorelai?" he asked, not believing that the reason he was leaving was standing in front of him.

"Shhh…" she began, taking the papers out of his hand and pulling his face into hers…

Max was snapped out of this thought by the bell. He couldn't stop this fantasy that she would come back, beg him not to go, and fall into his arms, finally committing to being a family. That was why he had to leave, to get away from the ivy walls of Chilton, where a girl with the same blue eyes haunted him in the classroom. He shook his head sadly and continued to place the few papers he had left on his desk into his briefcase. He heard footsteps outside the door, and ignored them, keeping his focus on packing and leaving as quickly as he could without being noticed.

He heard a slight cough and a light rapping on the door frame. He sighed inwardly, his plan to leave unnoticed apparently over. He turned towards the door and for a split second his heart stopped. His eyes had locked into the same blue he had just been thinking about. After that split second, he realized that the eyes belonged, not to the mother, but to the step-daughter he almost had.

"Miss Gilmore?" he asked, nodding in her direction, focusing his attention again on his desk. He could not see those eyes anymore.

"Mr. Medina, I heard you were leaving. Please tell me it isn't true," Rory stated moving a bit closer to his desk.

"You heard correct, Miss Gilmore. I have been offered a full-time job teaching at Stanford, and I think that I have accomplished all I can here. The wind is blowing me elsewhere," he explained, still looking away from the girl he held so much affection for.

"Norman," Rory began, using his nickname to grab his attention, "that's not true and you know it. You're running away. Don't leave because of Mom. Stay, we need you here. Please?"

"You have no idea, Rebecca…" Max mumbled, staring at his briefcase.

"What?" Rory asked. "I didn't catch that. Please, you always make us look at you when you're talking, look at me." Max lifted his eyes to meet hers. The intensity of the blue was so great that the sophisticated Max Medina crumbled and unshed tears filled his eyes. He shook his head and wiped his eyes trying to forget about Lorelai.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were wrong. I don't want to leave here, I love teaching the young minds here at Chilton. But, I just can't. This school holds too many memories for me now. Maybe, in a few years, I will be able to come back."

"You mean, when I'm gone," Rory says sadly, taking her turn to look at her shoes, her eyes filling with tears as well. "I wish it had worked out you know. You will never know how much I wish that." She felt a hand on her shoulder and another hand tilt her head upward.

"Rory", Max began, "we both know we would have made a great little family. I care for you a great deal. But, I will not be able to teach you the same. I thought going away and coming back would have made it hurt less. But then, seeing your mother at the booster meetings; it was too much. I realized that I cannot teach in this school while there is a reminder of what I, we, could have had. I know it's hard for you to understand, and I hope you are never in a position to understand. But, I need to go. I need to get away and start over." Rory blinked back more tears and shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"So, this is it, then? This is goodbye, forever?" Rory asked, her voice both sad and bitter.

"Well, let's leave it up to one of your mother's favorite ideas. Fate. If it is meant to be for us to see each other again, then we will. Right?" Max suggested.

"I suppose…" Rory commented.

"So, until Fate may bring us together again, I bid you farewell," Max said, putting his hand out. Instead, he was greeted by an armful of Rory. He awkwardly hugged her back, being careful of the open doorway. After he kissed Lorelai, he had been careful not to be overly affectionate. But, he warranted that this would be okay; one last chance to hug a Gilmore Girl.

"Bye, Norman," Rory said, eyes glassy, wanting to use his nickname one last time.

"Goodbye, Rory," Max answered, letting her go, unable to call her by her special name. Rory left quietly, leaving Max to lock up his briefcase and grab his jacket. He ran his fingers over the desk and gazed around his classroom one last time.

"Goodbye Lorelai," Max said to the empty room. With briefcase and coat in hand, he walked out of Chilton, drove out of Hartford, and left the idea of Lorelai.


	2. Chapter 2

He could not believe he was back on the East Coast. At Yale, even. Max still had a hard time believing that he was at Yale giving a guest lecture on Shakespeare. He felt refreshed to be back in Connecticut, where he had so many great memories. He forbade himself to think about the one person who almost prevented him from coming back here. He went by the exit that would take him to the strange town of Stars Hollow and resisted the urge to drive through to get a peek as to what his life may have been like.

Those memories didn't matter anymore. He was in Hartford, on a Saturday in April. It was not a Friday, and Lorelai would have finished her business degree by then. Those demons would not be there to haunt him. He still had a few hours before having to prepare for his lecture, so he decided to take a walk , familiarize himself with the campus. It was beautiful there, with the trees budding and the grass a brilliant green. He chuckled slightly as he saw students frantically studying for their end-of-semester projects, presentations, and finals. On the breeze, he caught a whiff of coffee and his feet automatically redirected him to a coffee cart across the quad. He had not had coffee since he left Chilton those three or four years ago, he had lost count of the time, or at least had tried to. But, it was a different time, in a different place, and he figured that he could celebrate his accomplishments, both academically and personally with a good cup of coffee.

"One cup of coffee, black, please," Max told the barista, who just shrugged and poured his coffee.

"$1.89," the barista said, placing the cup into his hand.

"Thanks. Keep the change," Max offered, remembering his time as a poor struggling student. Now that he had his coffee, he had the sudden urge to sit down and just take in his surroundings. He looked around the quad and found an unoccupied bench with a good view of the campus. He walked over and sat down, sipping his coffee. Old campus was beautiful and he let his eyes wander, fully embracing where he was. All of a sudden, something caught his eye. A student, a young girl was sitting under a tree reading a book. He was too far away to really make her out but he recognized the focus that the girl was using to concentrate on her reading. He yearned to get a closer look, but he knew that would be dangerous. He knew it couldn't be her, them. Lorelai would have no reason to be at Yale, and Rory was going to Harvard, it was destined to be so. He had heard that she had been accepted, but that was the last he had heard or asked of the Gilmore Girls.

He continued to stare around the campus, lost in his thoughts, until he was distracted by the girl again. She was getting up now, putting her book in her bag and tossing her corduroy jacket over her arm. She tossed her head back to free her hair, and he could swear he saw that all-too familiar blue in her eyes. He shook his head, deeming himself crazy, and he refused to look in her direction any more. He decided to pull out his notes for his lecture and go over them to keep his mind occupied.

"Mr. Medina?" he heard a voice ask, a voice that, while older, he would know anywhere. He looked up and he saw himself staring into the face of Rory Gilmore. She looked different to him, more than just simply older. She held herself differently, confidently. Her eyes were still the same blue as her mother's, as they had always been. Her hair was shorter, more styled, more vain than the Rory he knew at Chilton. He swore that she had grown, or else the boots she was wearing were extremely heeled.

"Rory! How are you? I was wondering if that was you over there," Max replied, standing up to get a better look at her.

"You were watching me?' Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. "Next time you should try 'hello'. It's better than spying."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know for sure if it was you. I was hoping, and yet…"

"Not hoping it would be me, right?" Rory finished for him. She then looked at him clearly. She could see that he did not look much different. He had a few more wrinkles around his eyes, but other than that, he looked the same. He did appear a bit thinner though, and she hoped that he was taking care of himself.

"Yes," he admitted. "But, Rory, what are you doing here? At Yale? Did you and Harvard have a falling out?"

Rory laughed, and it was a sound that could melt Max's heart. It was a sound he had grown to love and had missed when he and Lorelai had not worked out. "Well, let's just say that my pro/con lists made my decision a bit interesting."

"Yale beat out Harvard? Really?" Max asked, astounded.

"By a landslide," Rory affirmed. She sat down on the bench, and motioned for her former teacher to sit beside her.

"Didn't your grandfather go to Yale?" Max questioned, pulling a memory out that he had not thought of in years.

"Yes, he did," Rory answered.

"I bet your mother loved that," Max said, awkwardly laughing. Rory joined in, unsure of what else to do.

"So, what are you doing here…Norman?" Rory prodded, testing out the use of the nickname she had just remembered she had had for Max years before.

"I am giving a guest lecture on Shakespeare tonight. It's at eight if you'd like to come," Max answered, not really knowing whether or not he really wanted her there.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I have to go home for a town thing. I was supposed to go home last night, but decided that after Friday Night Dinner, I would come back and get some studying done. I know you will be great though," Rory assured Max.

"So…how are…things?" Max asked, his intent perfectly clear.

"Things are good," Rory began, not sure she should mention her mother just yet. "I am a sophomore now majoring in journalism and I have an internship at the Gazette. Life is busy, but great."

"And, same boyfriend, what's his name? Jess?" Max questioned, knowing that he was probably overstepping his boundaries. He sensed a quick look of shock and sadness flit across Rory's face, but she composed herself quickly.

"No, different boyfriend. His name is Logan. He's really great. He's a lot of fun," Rory corrected him. Max laughed.

"Fun? I never pictured THE Rory Gilmore to be with someone she describes as "fun"," Max said, astounded.

"Well, things change, don't they? I mean, love knocks you down, and you just have to get back up, right? It's what makes us unique," Rory suggested.

"You are so wise for a person under 20. You are going to accomplish profound things with your life…Rebecca," Max stated, finally able to call her by the name he had so affectionately given her. "So," he continued, "how's your mom doing?" Rory fidgeted in her spot, finding the ground suddenly interesting.

"Do you really wish to know?" Rory asked. "Won't it hurt?" She would never admit it, but she, at this moment, would not be able to hear how Jess was doing, it would hurt far too much. She didn't realize it, but Max could tell that she now understood, too well even, the pain of having someone you love, run away from you.

"I don't want to know, exactly, but rather, I have to know," Max admitted, bracing himself for what he was going to hear.

"Well, basic things first. After the inn burned down-"

"You mean the Independence Inn?" Max asked, surprised. "When did it burn down?"

"Not long after you left. It kind of just sealed the deal with the place and it was closed up. Mom and Sookie then found the perfect place for their own inn and set to work making that dream happen. It took a long time, and a lot of money, but the Dragonfly was up and running for the first time in years about a year ago. It's a beautiful place and it's gaining a lot of popularity," Rory explained.

"That sounds great! I am sure the inn is lovely. And, you know what I am about to ask next, don't you?" Max continued.

"Well, she dated a few people after you, but none of them really took. A guy named Jason was close, but then he sued my grandfather and mom chose family over love. It was a real tough thing for her to do. But then, she and Luke got together. He's been great for her. They hit a rough patch a few months ago, due to my grandmother, but they've worked things out," Rory finished, not wanting to say anything else that may hurt him.

"Luke? As in, Luke's Diner, Luke? Well, she sounds like she's happy. I guess I am glad that she is," Max admitted.

"She is happy, very happy. There are times though, that I think she really misses you. Mainly when I try to talk about homework with her and Luke. You can tell that she rethinks her decision those years ago, wishes things had gone differently. But, you know her, things happen for a reason," Rory explained.

"Do you like Luke?" Max asked. He didn't know what made him ask it. He had loved Lorelai, not Rory. But, the idea of being Rory's stepfather had been so important to him, that he felt as though he had lost twice as much in not marrying Lorelai.

"I do," Rory confessed. "I mean, he has been there for me since mom and I moved to Stars Hollow. He made me a coffee cake for my 16th birthday, attended my caterpillar's funeral. He's always tried to help me in the gruff way Luke can." Max's face fell slightly.

"But, while I love Luke, and always will as a father figure to me, he isn't you. I think you and I would have had a great relationship, Mr. Medina. We were so alike, and you understood me so well. You knew my goals and how I could reach them. You wanted to be involved, you even pushed to be involved. And, I think that is part of the reason as to why mom got scared. She wasn't used to guys wanting to be a part of my life, so strongly that they wanted to know their boundaries. With Luke, it was different. He never asked, just did. And he formed a relationship with me as a step-in dad before he ever dated my mom. I miss you, and I think about you all of the time. You and I would have been really close," Rory finished, her sapphire eyes tearing up.

"Thank you," Max added, turning his face away, so she couldn't see him lose his composure. "I miss you too. You and your mom. So many times I thought of coming back here, just to see, if maybe she'd ever want me back."

"She would want you back, but as a friend, I think. I know she misses you. You were the hardest decision she ever had to make. She told me over and over again how much she had wished she had loved you as much as you loved her. But, like I said, things happen."

They continued their conversation for a while longer, ignoring the topic of Lorelai, and of Luke, and focused on classes, plans, what was going on. Before they knew it, the bells rang, signifying that they had been talking almost two hours. Rory looked at her watch and gasped, as Max also stood up suddenly. He was now going to be late to his own lecture if he didn't leave soon. Rory reached for her bag and slung it over her shoulder, placing her coat back over her arm. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. His brown eyes into her ocean blue ones. If he focused on the eyes, he could pretend it was Lorelai.

"So, this is it again, isn't it?" Rory asked, sighing.

"Yes, I suppose it is, my Rebecca," Max agreed.

"We leave it up to Fate again, to see if we meet later on?" Rory suggested.

"It's worked well so far. I guess we should. We may meet again." Again, before he was prepared, Rory had pulled him in for a hug, trying to remember everything about him. While she had not loved him as a father yet when he left, she had grown very fond of him, and had missed him dearly. She did not know when or if she would ever see him again. She wanted to make this memory last. Max was not awkward this time in returning the sentiment. He could separate daughter from mother now, and he did not believe that Fate would grant them this moment again in their lifetimes. He held her close, resting his chin on her head. Finally, he pulled away, emotion getting to him.

"Goodbye, Rory," Max said, with a sad smile on his face. He could not bear it anymore. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Norman? Did you ever find love after mom? I mean, do you have someone in your life now?" Rory asked. Max turned around slowly and looked at her with sad curiosity.

"No. I don't think I ever will, either. I have yet to stop loving your mom. Until I can, I am destined to live a life of solitude," Max admitted.

"So, until Fate then?" Rory said.

"Until Fate," Max agreed, and he started to walk away.

"Goodbye, Mr. Medina," Rory whispered watching Max travel away from her. She did not know that he had heard her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was spring again, and the trees were brightly in bloom. Rows upon rows of chairs stood in front of a portable stage. Students in black caps and gowns stood lined up alongside the buildings along the way to the stage. Parents started filing in, taking their seats and getting their cameras ready. However, one man was not found in a seat, rather, he was leaning against a tree, behind all of the chairs, far from the stage.

He didn't know why he was there exactly. He hadn't been invited, he wasn't a family member of anyone graduating that day. But, when he heard the date for Yale's graduation, he somehow found himself on a plane to Hartford. He felt like he needed to be there, like Fate had decided that this was his next course of action. So, he came. He packed an overnight bag, flew to Connecticut, checked into a B &B, and found himself leaning against this particular tree. Out of sight, out of mind.

His eyes scanned the crowd seated in front of him. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. It would be nearly impossible to find _her _amidst the sea of people. But still, he couldn't help but look for a tangle of dark brown hair, slightly curled at the edges, seated next to a man wearing a backwards baseball cap. Not surprising, he did not find what he was looking for. That did not matter, however, as the graduates were crossing the stage and the name he wanted to hear was coming up.

"Paris Eustace Gellar", the Dean called and a tall, blonde figure walked confidently across the stage. Paris had grown so much that he couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard that she had gotten into numerous medical and law schools and was heading towards great things. He squinted to get a look at her. She looked softer, somehow, as though she had finally come into herself, allowed herself to have friends, to take in love. He wished her nothing but the best.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," the Dean called next. He snapped his head back to the stage and squinted his eyes again to watch the young girl, now a woman, accept her college diploma. She had not changed much. She had grown her hair out again and when she turned around to face the crowd of family and friends, her ocean blue eyes pierced him. He saw two figures stand and applaud, and he knew the figure of the one. She had not changed, at least not from behind. The other figure, however, he did not recognize. It was a man, surely, but it did not look like Luke. This man had short, cropped hair and was built much lankier. He was not sure how he felt about this mysterious man, only that he wished it were him. Five years had gone by, and it had not gotten any easier.

The ceremony was over now, and the grads were meeting with family. He retreated further behind his tree, but not losing sight of the family he wanted to investigate. He knew that anyone who saw him act like this would think him a total creep and have him removed from campus. However, he also knew that anyone who had loved and lost like he had would agree to his momentary bought of spying. The little group moved towards him to a nearby tree to take pictures and he was easily able to make the group out more clearly. Two older figures manned the cameras, and he assumed that they were the grandparents. They looked so proud of their granddaughter, as if she could do no wrong, and she never would. The two other figures, the one he knew and the one he didn't know were talking with the grandparents.

"Dad, come on," the girl stated, showing the impatience he had not seen in a while. The man, clearly her father now, gave her a smile while handing the camera to her grandfather.

"Alright, kiddo. But, Lorelai, you need to get into this one too. This will be the parents shot, right, Richard?" the man said.

"Absolutely, my boy. Christopher, Lorelai, my dear lady of the afternoon, over here if you please," Richard said, taking the camera in hand.

He noticed, with slight glee, that the mother and father seemed slightly awkward with each other, the new awkwardness that normally appears after a recent, though mutual breakup. He knew that feeling well. The mother looked the same as always, with her dark hair gleaming in the sunlight, putting her arms closely around her daughter, the daughter who looked just like her. The father looked somewhat out of place, like he wanted to be there, but didn't feel like he belonged. The daughter turned and looked at the camera, and for a moment it almost seemed like she knew he was there, leaning against the tree. She smiled slightly in his direction, and he knew that she had definitely noticed someone standing there watching them. He also knew that, Yale graduate that she was, that she would figure it out. He knew he had to leave, before she dragged him over for awkward hellos, to be in the company of the family he never had.

He sighed quietly and took in the family one more time. The grandparents, looking as stoic as he had always pictured they would be. The father looking like he himself felt. Like he had loved a Gilmore Girl and still lost. The daughter looking preoccupied, almost as if dreading making a final decision upon something. Still, she looked happy, as if her whole world was open in front of her. The mother, well, as always, she was the most beautiful of all. Still the same woman he had fallen in love with. He caught the daughter beaming at him and saw her say something her mother.

"Mom? I am just going to go see if I can find Paris for a picture. I will be right back," the daughter said. He took that as his sign to leave. He turned around quickly and began walking towards the gates of Yale. He knew that he would be gone by the time Rory got to the tree. And maybe she would even believe that she had imagined him standing there. But, he still wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to see Lorelai. To feel the fresh pain of talking to her, knowing that nothing he did would ever be enough to earn her love. A part of him wanted to go see her, especially if his instinct was right and she was currently single. Maybe she would feel differently. But, he also knew that humans were creatures of habit. If she couldn't love him then, she couldn't love him now. Sure, she could settle, but that wouldn't be healthy for anyone. So, he left.

Max, again, stood alone, outside the entrance to Yale. He was glad that he had come, that he had witnessed Rory's graduation day. He hoped that she would imagine he had been there as a dream, so as not to be upset by his sudden departure. He knew that would be it. It had been comforting knowing the last two years that Rory would be here, if Fate ever brought them face to face again. Now, with Rory going off making a name for herself in the world of journalism, he knew that they would never meet again. Well, he wouldn't say never, Fate had made a fool of him before. Still, he did not want Rory to be upset at this last parting. He could tell that she had experienced more pain and he did not want her to feel any more. So, with that, Max got into his car, and drove away, this time for good. He had no intention of letting Fate bring him back here again. He felt good about his decision, almost light. Maybe time could heal everything. But, to heal his heartache, it may take a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Reunion

_**Hello all! I am sorry but this next segment is going to be into two parts. It was just too much information, and I needed the first part in order for my next step to be possible. So, bear with me please!**_

Rory sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her small pony tail. It was stifling in this California heat and she longed for her somewhat cooler Connecticut summers. Whoever thought visiting California in July had been extremely uninformed, or else they were just that cruel. Rory sighed and took another sip of coffee while typing up her latest article on her laptop. This was her first day off in weeks, and here she was doing work anyway.

She checked her email and received a message from her mother with a picture attached. She and Luke were standing on a mountaintop in Alaska. Luke had wanted to take Lorelai to a place so north and beautiful that it had snow all year round for their honeymoon. Rory was so happy for the two of them. She had loved Luke as a father for almost as long as she could remember and she felt as though this wedding was a long time coming. Their wedding had been beautiful and Rory was grateful to her editor for allowing her to take a few days off from the campaign trail to be able to participate in the wedding festivities. When she had taken this writing job two years ago, no one knew how well Barack Obama would do. She was grateful that the trail was almost over. She longed to go back to Stars Hollow for a time and then find a writing job that was based in a central location.

"Ace?" the question went straight to her heart and she did not dare look up. He was the only reason she dreaded coming to California, especially Palo Alto. She could not believe how much she had missed him, how much she still loved him. She had been tempted to contact him so many times, but she had resisted the urge. She thought that the only way to fully get over him and move on with her life was to quit him cold turkey, like Mr. Medina had tried to do with Lorelai. Rory had wondered how that had worked for Mr. Medina, because it was truly taking its toll on her. She looked up, wide-eyed, and saw Logan standing in front of her.

"Logan," she breathed, looking at him more carefully. Instinctively, she looked at his hand and felt surprisingly relieved that there wasn't a band on his fourth finger. The two years since they had gone their separate ways had not been kind to him, not unlike the unkindness they had shown towards Rory. There were deep bags under Logan's eyes, his hair was overgrown in parts and it had lost its shine. He had lost a lot of weight and his eyes stared vacantly ahead, no sparkle left in them.

"May I sit?" Logan asked, motioning to the seat across from her. His voice was soft, though unsure and tired.

"Oh! Of course," Rory answered, closing her laptop and moving it to the side. Logan sat, placing his coffee in front of him. They stared at each other awkwardly, taking in each other's appearance for a few moments.

"Nervous? Because I am," Logan said, breaking the silence.

"A bit," Rory admitted.

"So, what brings you to Palo Alto?" Logan asked, figuring it was a safe place to start. He had missed Rory, unbelievably so. He had wanted to chase back after her as soon as he had walked away. But, his Huntzberger pride got in his way. When his friend Hugo had called him to ask if Logan thought Rory would be interested in the job on the Obama trail, Logan had read all of Rory's articles and followed their progress on the trail. He had been nervous and elated ever since he learned that Rory would be coming to Palo Alto. He had talked to Hugo, and Hugo, having noticed how unhappy Rory had become, convinced her to take a day off. He suggested a good coffee shop, and then told Logan what he had done.

"This is part of the campaign trail I've been on, writing articles for Hugo's online magazine. I thought he would have told you," Rory replied.

"Well, he told me that you were writing for him, but I guess you coming here, to my neck of the woods must have slipped his mind," Logan said, a little bit of a spark coming back to his eyes.

"You're lying to me, Huntzberger," Rory accused, knowing the smile he wore all too well.

"Never can tell," Logan answered, and he and Rory started laughing. It felt good, great even, to be laughing again. Rory could see that the twinkle had returned to Logan's eyes, even if just for a moment. They both took a breath and calmed down once more.

"So, really, Logan. You had to have known I was going to be here. It's not like Fate had a hand in any of this," Rory said, smiling a little despite herself. Fate had always been brutally kind to Rory, and, she couldn't help but feel that it would not surprise her if it had been entirely Fate. She did miss Logan, a lot. She still loved him more than she ever thought she could.

"Okay, you caught me Ace," Logan began, running a hand through his lackluster hair. "I needed to see you." He looked into her eyes pleadingly.

"You were the one who walked away, Logan, not me. All of this time you could have contacted me whenever you wanted to," Rory said quietly, tears prickling at her eyes.

"I know," Logan replied, "but I was afraid to talk to you, knew you'd be mad. I thought I was doing the right thing, giving you an ultimatum. I thought you would choose me. I regretted walking away as soon as I did it. Look at me, Ace. I am not that same guy." Rory did look at him and she had noticed that he had indeed changed a lot since she and him had parted ways. Still, Rory did not know what she wanted to say. Logan seemed to be the only person still who could make her forget her words.

"Rory, please," Logan begged. "Say something. I know you miss me too, or you wouldn't look the way you do," and he gestured to her own sallow, un-makeup-ed face and tired eyes. Rory looked at him with daggers in her eyes. Logan paled slightly at the glare.

"You know what I mean, Ace," Logan started again, backtracking. "I know I was an idiot for making you choose, but you have to realize that you saying "no" hurt me too. I thought my life was ending. No-I'm not being overdramatic, it's true. Ace, Rory, say something, please," Logan finished, looking tired. Rory took a breath and allowed her words to form proper sentences.

"Logan, I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to run into your arms right now, and kiss you, and elope with you this moment? We have a lot of history, good and bad. Yes, alright, I admit it, yes, I miss you. I have never stopped loving you! Does that make you happy? Ever since you walked away, I have missed you. I wasn't ready to get married yet. What would have happened to this job? Would it have broken us? I needed my options, Logan, not just deciding upon the avocado tree. But, you, you-" Rory couldn't continue. Tears streamed down her face as her hands clenched upon the table top.

"You left, Logan," she continued in a whisper. "I never heard from you again. I tried, I tried so damn hard to move on from you, and I never could. You have haunted me since that day." With that, Rory lost all control and put her head in her hands. It was the first time she had really allowed herself to mourn the whole situation. She had never liked wallowing, and she had refused to do it for Logan. Now, two years later, she could not stop herself. All she could think of was how she should have listened to her mom and eaten all that cookie dough before she left for the trail.

Rory heard Logan get up, and thought for sure that he was leaving her. It would not have surprised her. She had not meant to sound so harsh and to lose all control. But, she was so lost. She did not know if she wanted to make up with him, or to use this meeting as closure so she could move on. Before she knew it, she heard a chair scrape the floor, and Logan's arms were on her shoulders.

"Ace, I never said this, but, I'm sorry. For everything," he said, putting his head lightly on top of hers, tightening his grip on her, his eyes wet with tears. He couldn't believe he was actually holding his Gilmore Girl again.

"I'm sorry, too," he heard her mumble through his arms.

Once they had calmed themselves down, they talked for another half hour before Logan had to leave for a meeting. They had decided upon dinner that evening, to truly catch up and to figure out if and how they should proceed together from there. They awkwardly hugged goodbye, with Rory planting a light kiss on his cheek. Logan went off, looking a bit more sprightly, and Rory sat back down and pulled her laptop out to email her mom a "Call Me!" message as soon as she was back from her mountain adventure. She felt good, better even, than she had in a long time. Little did she know that a man was looking at her curiously from the corner of the coffee house.


	5. Chapter 5: Another Surprise

_**Alright guys! I may just get two chapters out in one day! Holy cow! I hope you are enjoying this! I swear, I do not mean for Max to sound at all creepy, I loved his character. **_

He had come into Palo Alto that morning to visit a friend of his from school. He was still at Stanford, and lived just outside of Palo Alto, away from the college craziness that sometimes seemed to follow him. Of course, after driving to the house, he was informed that his friend's baby had a bug and that he shouldn't be around her. So, rather than drive back to his empty house, Max decided to read a book and enjoy some coffee at a coffee house his students seemed to love.

The morning had passed by dully enough. The shop was quiet, and Max was seated in a corner table, being paid no mind from the various students coming in and out. A few who knew him said "hello", but no one really stayed to have a conversation. Still, it was a nice way to spend a hot, sunny day, and Max had to admit that the coffee house was pretty wonderful.

Later on, as the students at the table next to him finally left, he saw a young woman doing work, her face hiding behind a computer screen. Again, he felt as though he had seen that level of focus before. He tried to concentrate on his book again, but he could not help glancing back at the woman every so often. She looked older than college-student age, but not old enough to be 30. She was typing some long document, so maybe she was a graduate student.

All of a sudden, a man, around her age, with blond hair walked over to her and blocked Max's view. All he could see was the girl raising her eyebrows. It intrigued Max more than it should have. Did she know him? Was he just some poor guy hoping to get a date for that night? The young man sat down, and the girl put her computer away. Max gasped at what he saw. It was Rory, or, at least he thought it was Rory.

She wasn't the same girl he had seen at her graduation. Her hair was a bit shorter again, pulled back haphazardly. She was even thinner than normal, and looked years older than she should be. He had to do the math in his head to make sure she was only supposed to be 24. He wondered why she was in Palo Alto, and why she looked the way she did. He was worried that something terrible had happened to her, or, God forbid, Lorelei. Yes, something happening to Lorelei would make sense. Max felt his whole being tighten at the thought of Lorelei being in any kind of danger.

He watched the two of them act awkward around each other, and then he thought he understood. She was acting the way he himself would act if he ever saw Lorelei again. He could spot a broken heart from miles away, it seemed these days. He wanted to reach out to the girl who looked like Rory. He still wasn't entirely convinced that it was her. She seemed so other-worldly, so not the girl he remembered. He spotted the Rory look-alike tear up and just break down on the coffee shop table. His rare fatherly instinct he never got to act upon wanted to jump into alertness and help her cope. He was about to get up and tell the man to go away, but the blond man got up and beat him to it. He could see the girl relax slightly when he put his arms around her, and she seemed to melt a bit in his arms. He could also see them both clearly say, "I'm sorry".

Max watched as the two regained their composure and continued to talk for a while longer. Soon, the young man got up and left, and the girl grabbed her computer once again. Max had to know, had to see if it was indeed Rory. So, he put his book away and made his way over to her table.

"Excuse me. Are you Rory Gilmore?" Max asked quietly, so as not to startle the girl. The young lady's eyes went wide, and she let out a little gasp.

"Mr. Medina?" Rory questioned back, amazed at the day's surprises. "Isn't this the day of unexpected meetings. Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, thank you," Max replied, taking the seat that had been occupied by the young man.

"So, Rory, what brings you to this sunny state?" Max said, starting with something basic.

"Oh, well, let's see. After I graduated from Yale, I was offered a position as a reporter for an online magazine to follow Barack Obama on the Presidential Campaign Trail. So, I have been traveling from place to place for the last two years now. This week we are here, in Palo Alto," Rory told him.

"Wow, how exciting for you! I knew you would always achieve great things!" Max encouraged. He felt like a proud parent, hearing all of this.

"Yeah, well. To be kind of honest, I am really glad the trail is almost over. I have only gone home twice in those two years, and I am tired of traveling. I want to get a permanent writing job, in one general location," Rory admitted.

"I am sure that you will find some other great job, and a lot closer to home," Max said, noting the tiredness in Rory's voice. They sat in silence for a few seconds as they always seem to do. Rory took the time to examine her former teacher. He had to be about what now, 45 years old? He seemed to look his age for once, if not a few years older. His hair was just beginning to gray at the temples and the fine lines around his eyes seemed bigger, more defined somehow. He was thinner than she remembered him being, and his eyes had the same tired look as her own. She grew concerned at this rapid change, or, at least what she viewed as a rapid change in his appearance. It had been, what? Four years since she had last seen him? It seemed liked a lifetime ago. She had always thought that she had seen him at her graduation, but, just as she headed towards him, he was gone. She declared it a trick her mind was playing on her and returned to her family.

"So, Mr. Medina, what have you been up to?" Rory asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, not much has changed. I am still teaching at Stanford, full-time now. The students are great, but I am not a huge fan of the weather here…far too hot. I sometimes long to go back to the East coast. But, I have grown to love my students here. I have a great job here," Max replied with a small, albeit sad smile.

"Is there anyone, um, special in your life?" Rory asked, worried that it might be too forward of a question. Max looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Now, Miss Gilmore, you are getting a little forward, don't you think? Oh, are you even Miss Gilmore still? I never thought that you might be married by now," Max said, changing the subject. Rory laughed uncomfortably.

"No, I am still the same old Rory Gilmore. I came close though. That guy that was here earlier, you might have seen him? He was my boyfriend I told you about a few years ago. Logan? He asked me to marry him at my graduation party," Rory explained.

"And you said no," Max said. It was a statement, rather than a question.

"I know, I sound like my mother. Yes, I turned him down. I wasn't ready to give up my many options the world was holding open for me. He wanted to move here, in a little house, with an avocado tree in the backyard. He completely threw me. I loved him, but, I wasn't ready to settle down. Well, at my graduation, he gave me an ultimatum. Essentially it was him, or my career. He refused to go back to dating long distance. So, I chose my career, and he walked away. I hadn't talked to him since, until I ran into him today," Rory said, staring at her hands.

"Wow, eventful day for you. What are the two of you going to do now, if you don't mind me asking?" Max prodded. He was curious to see what would happen. Rory had never come across as a particularly romantic person, but, he could tell that she still loved this Logan immensely, much like he still loved Lorelei.

"I don't really know. I still love him, a lot, and he says he still loves me. I believe him because he looks like me. We've looked better, if you haven't noticed," and Rory motioned to her pale face.

"You still look great to me," Max said, not wanting to hurt Rory. As he hoped, Rory let out a small laugh.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Medina. Anyways, he and I are meeting for dinner tonight. I guess we will see then, if anything more will happen between us. I, for one, am not getting my hopes up."

"That sounds wise," Max replied.

"Anyway," Rory continued, "that was a nice way to get you away from answering the question I asked you. Now, your turn. Any Mrs. Medina in the world?" Max sighed, and Rory immediately regretted asking him the question again.

"No," Max said simply. "No one just ever seems to be 'the one', you know? I've dated, but no one can make me feel the same way."

"The same way as mom did," Rory finished for him. "I understand a little where you are coming from. I mean, I didn't miss Logan for nearly as long as you have missed mom, but, it's an awful feeling. You are taking care of yourself, though, aren't you? Maybe get a dog?" Max smiled.

"I am doing fine, no need to worry about me. I get up each morning and live my life. You know, when I first saw you, I thought you looked upset. I thought something had happened to Lorelei," Max said, wanting a Lorelei update.

"Well, I was missing her. She's doing fine, great actually. It's been a whirlwind of two years for her. She and Luke broke up in my junior year; she gave him an ultimatum. He has a daughter you see, he had just found out, and just couldn't handle everything and mom got tired of it. He didn't take her ultimatum until it was too late. So, she and my dad got together. They eloped in Paris, then soon divorced. She couldn't get over Luke. The night he threw me a 'going away' party, they made up. They finally got married a couple weeks ago. They are in Alaska right now on their honeymoon. She had sent me a picture and I just got to missing her, I guess," Rory explained. "I'm sorry if any of that was hard to hear."

"No, I am glad things are working out for her. I was wondering, would you mind if I saw the picture? I haven't seen her in almost six years. I feel like I need to see her truly happy and in love. Maybe it will help me finally move on," Max requested. Rory looked at him carefully, not knowing if that was the greatest idea. She sighed lightly and turned her computer on. It took her a moment, but she was able to pull the picture of her mother and Luke onto the screen. She spun the computer around so that Max could see it. And then she held her breath.

Max knew when he saw the picture, that Luke and Lorelei were right for each other. Her face, her beautiful face with the crystal blue eyes looked radiant. She was smiling broadly, the sun in her dark hair, and her arms wrapped tightly around Luke, who just seemed to be laughing at the camera. He did not need to be an expert to realize that she had never looked that way when she was with him. Yes, she had cared for him, and possibly loved him, but it was a different kind of love. He knew then, that any fantasy he had had of being with Lorelei was over. Did that make his hurt any less? Absolutely not. Rory noticed the tears threatening his eyes, and she looked down, wanting to give him a moment. He cleared his throat and turned the computer back to her.

"Well?" Rory asked, timidly.

"It helped and it didn't help. It made me realize she never loved me that same way. But it doesn't change the fact that I did, do, love her that way. I guess it might never change," Max said, resigned.

Their talk went on for another hour or so, and then Rory realized the time.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Medina, but I have to go get ready for tonight!" Rory said, rushing to get her things in order.

"Oh that's right, your date," Max said, smiling.

"It's not a date!" Rory replied. "I don't know what it is. Are you going to be around tomorrow or Monday? We could meet for another chat before I head out to Arizona."

"I'm sorry, but, I am leaving for town on a conference trip tomorrow morning. I was supposed to be visiting a friend this morning, but it fell through. I'm glad it did," Max told Rory.

"Yes, Fate brought us back again. Go figure," Rory said. "Shall we leave it to Fate again?"

"Well, how about we can email? I have a standard Stanford email account. If you ever feel like it, just drop me a message every now and again. Sound good?" Max suggested.

"Sounds great!" Rory answered. She gave her former teacher a quick, but strong hug. "I will talk to you soon, then, Mr. Medina."

"Call me Norman," he said, smiling.

"Okay, Norman. Take care of yourself, I mean it. And I will be in touch." Rory said. And she quickly ran out the door.

Max sat back down at the table, trying to sort out his thoughts. It was just like a Gilmore Girl to leave him so confused about all that had happened. He hoped for Rory's sake that she patched things up with that Logan kid. She deserved happiness. And, he had to admit, he was glad Lorelei was happy. He sighed and stood up, grabbing his book. He was heading back to his empty house, to spend another night, alone. Maybe he would follow Rory's advice and get a pet. He smiled to himself briefly, and left the coffee shop. Who knew? Maybe the next time Fate brought him and Rory back to the same place, maybe he would finally be able to talk to Lorelei.


	6. Chapter 6: Email Correspondence

_**Alright guys, I am trying to keep this going!**_

09/04/09

Max was sitting in his office at Stanford. It was office hours, but since classes had just started, he was just sitting at his desk, watching the minutes slowly tick by. He decided to check his emails in hopes of finding something new in his inbox. He was delighted to find an email from none other than Rory Gilmore. He opened the email and began to read:

"_Dear Mr. Medina,_

_ I hope that this is the right email. How are you? I would like to wish you greetings from Stars Hollow! My portion of the campaign trail is over, and I am now once again unemployed and living at home. I am currently looking for a job on the East Coast (I am still hoping for the New York Times), but I may be looking into California papers too. _

_ Everything else is going well. Logan and I have patched things up and we are giving long distance another go until we see where we end up. Logan visits a lot, whenever he can line up meetings on the East Coast. It's been much easier than we thought it would be. To 'earn' my keep, I've been submitting some freelance articles to some newspapers and magazines, and working at the local bookstore. Mom and Luke are back, and it is weird having a guy around the house. It's great, it's just strange that it's not just mom and I anymore. So I've been spending a lot of time with Lane, remember her? She has twin boys and just found out that she is expecting another little bundle of joy. Paris and her boyfriend Doyle got engaged. She is going to Northwestern Medical School. No date has been set yet, she doesn't even really seem that interested at all! _

_ I guess there isn't much else to report. How are you? I hope you are doing well, I know that your classes should be starting soon. I hope you are finding something to occupy your free time. Keep in touch!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rory Gilmore"_

Max looked at the letter and didn't really feel anything. No loss, no longing, no tension. It was an email like any other, an email from a friend. Of course, that may have been because he wasn't actually looking at her and seeing Lorelai's face instead. He contemplated this thought for a time, then hit "reply".

"_Dear Rory,_

_ I am so pleased to hear that all is well on your end. Take this time to relax as I am sure that you will get a job soon. I will keep my ears out for any openings here, but, I am sure that Logan is already doing that. Congratulations to Lane and Paris. It has been years since I have seen either of them, but I remember them clearly, especially Paris. Wish her the best for me. Classes have started and none of my students seem to be challenged yet. So, I am sitting here, during office hours and typing to you. _

_ I am doing well, same old story. I did take up your advice and I rescued a dog. I named him Jack. He is at least always happy to see me. Thank you for your email. I hope things keep looking up for you. Keep me posted._

_ -Max_

3/25/10

Max was at home, sitting in his darkening house. Jack was lying beside him on the couch, fast asleep. It was a typical Friday night. Max and Jack on the couch, a cold pizza in front of him, with nothing to do. He decided to check his emails and then continue the syllabus for a new class he was going to teach in the fall. He was surprised to find a new email from Rory in his inbox. He had not heard from her since her first email over six months ago. He opened it and read:

"_Dear Mr. Medina, _

_ I am so sorry I have not written in so long! So much has happened since I last wrote. First news, first. I have a job! I finally got a job as an opinion writer for the New York Times! It's not the position I wanted, but, they said that if I keep going at the pace I am, I could have any job I want. It's reminding me of when Paris made me write all of the unwanted articles in The Franklin all those years ago. Speaking of Paris, she finally got married! She was a beautiful bride. Lane also had her baby, this time a little girl, she named Lily. Now, for my big news._

_I'M ENGAGED!_

_ Logan proposed yesterday! Yesterday was the first time one of my articles was going to be printed in The Times. I drove home to Stars Hollow so Mom and Luke could read it with me. When I got home, Logan was also there waiting for me, with the paper in his hand. We all sat down and I went to reach over to get the paper from Logan._

_ "No, Ace, start from the beginning," Logan said._

_ "Yeah, Rory, let the suspense build," my mom agreed. _

_ "Alright, alright," I consented. "Freaks." So, we all got close and I began turning the pages. The others didn't know what page it was going to be on, but they seemed more and more anxious the further I went. I was not two pages away, so I turned another page. There! The page before my article was an ad:_

'_Ace,_

_Congratulations on your dream!_

_Will you make mine come true?_

_Love,_

_Logan'_

_ Logan had done down on his knee beside the couch, a box in his hand. He opened it and an engagement ring was glittering at me. It was smaller, and less gaudy than the previous one had been. It looked more like me. I looked at mom and Luke. Mom had tears in her eyes and Luke just nodded to me, his eyes tear-filled as well. I looked back at Logan._

_ "Ace, I have loved you since we jumped at the Life and Death Brigade. You have made me a better man. I don't ever want to live without you again. Will you marry me?" Logan asked, looking extremely nervous. Of course, after the last time he proposed, I couldn't blame him. Before I could even think about it, I said, "yes!" This time it felt so right. He slid the ring onto my hand and it looked perfect. A lot of hugging occurred, and we almost forgot about the main reason we were all together in the first place. _

_ "Um, hate to break up the emotion, but, Rory, is this it?" Luke asked, holding up a page from the paper with my byline on it. _

_ So, there you have it. Now, I don't know if you'd want to, but I'd like to invite you to the wedding. If you don't think it would be a good idea, I completely understand. Even still, I would like to send you an invite, I just need your address. I really hope you can come. It's going to be June 20__th__. I know it's soon, but we want it to be a semi-private affair. Please let me know. I will talk to you soon and I hope everything is going well for you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Rory Gilmore_

Max looked at the screen with a sad smile upon his face. Rory Gilmore, little Rory Gilmore, who once exploded when he couldn't allow her to take the test, was getting married. And, she had invited him to come. He didn't know what to do about that. He loved Rory, and wanted to be there for her. However, he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing and talking to Lorelai again. He did wonder what Lorelai would think when she saw him there. He was curious on if Rory would even tell Lorelai at all before the wedding. He really did want to go. Rory was the closest thing he had to a daughter, and he felt like he should be there. He sighed and patted the top of Jack's head. It looked like it was time to face Lorelai.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding Pt 1

_**Alright friends! The moment you have all been waiting for! The wedding! However, this will be in multiple parts because it is soooo long! Here we go!**_

Lorelai was running around the town square frantically. Tables and chairs covered in simple blue and silver tulle were set up around the gazebo. A dance floor was placed off to the side. Sookie was currently trying to find a fridge close by and tall enough to store the wedding cake. The sun was way too strong today for it to stay out in the warmth that had grown throughout the morning.

"Sookie? Have you seen Luke? I need his help with this," Lorelai said, trying to sling up some flowers on a beautiful chuppah standing in front of the gazebo. She looked around wildly before he was spotted coming out of the diner, fumbling with his tie.

"Lorelai! I can't get this damned tie tied!" Luke yelled across, agitated. He walked to Lorelai, and he appeared to be very anxious. Max watched as Lorelai smiled and fixed Luke's tie.

"Don't be so nervous," Lorelai told him. "She needs you to be on your game today."

"I don't know why she asked me to do this. I'm going to do it wrong or something." Max wanted to know what they were talking about, but was interrupted by a voice he remembered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Max Medina," Sookie said, coming up beside him and opening her arms.

"Sookie! How are you?" Max said, giving in to her hug.

"I'm good, I'm good. And you?" She asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"I'm doing okay," he replied. "I take it Rory told you I was coming today?" Sookie looked guiltily at him.

"Yeah. She wanted me to know so I could help Lorelai deal with the surprise of you being here," Sookie explained. Max sighed.

"I was afraid of that," Max stated. "She never told Lorelai?"

"No. I tried talking Rory into that, but I think she is afraid to tell her," Sookie said, sadly. Max ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on," Sookie announced, taking his arm. "Let's face the music and get this over with." Max felt his chest tighten and he felt the urge to flee. Sookie, always observant, strengthened her hold on him, and squeezed his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," she said, smiling encouragingly. Inside, she wasn't so sure. They approached Luke and Lorelai at last and they were trying to finish decorating the chuppah with flowers. The chuppah confused Max slightly, as he knew that the Gilmore Girls were not Jewish.

"Hey, Lorelai, Hun? You have a sec?" Sookie called up to her friend, who was standing on a ladder.

"I'm a little busy, Sook," Lorelai responded. Her voice sounded like bells to Max. He braced himself for actually seeing her, talking to her.

"This is important. Besides, you shouldn't be up there doing that! Let Luke finish it and get down here!" Sookie demanded.

"Yes, mother," Lorelai said, giving up. Clutching the remaining flowers to her chest, she climbed down the ladder. Max stood slightly behind Sookie so he would not immediately be seen. She got down and turned around, glaring at Sookie. Max could see that she was nowhere near ready for the wedding. She was wearing tattered jeans and a t-shirt that had clearly seen better days. Everything looked big on her, but Max supposed that they made for great work clothes. Her hair was disheveled and pulled back carelessly and her face was make-up free and streaked with dirt from decorating. Still, she looked beautiful to Max.

"Alright, Sook," Lorelai said impatiently. "What is it?"

"I just, um, wanted to tell you that the first guest has arrived," Sookie answered cautiously. Lorelai's face was stricken with panic.

"What? Are you sure? It's only 10am! The wedding isn't until 3! What are these people thinking? Who would dare show up five hours early?" Lorelai demanded, fuming.

"Well…" Sookie started, glancing behind her. Max took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"That would be me," Max said. Astonished could not begin to describe how Lorelai looked and felt. It had been what? Seven, eight years since she had seen Max? She looked at him carefully, taking in his appearance. She wondered, why, in God's name, he was there. He didn't look very different. He was thinner and he had fine lines around his eyes. He was also starting to sport a salt-and-pepper hair color. The gray was very faint, but it was still there. He looked very tired, a frown line permanently creasing his forehead. She noticed the absence of a band on his ring finger and felt somehow guilty that its non-existence and his appearance were her fault. She tried to ignore that feeling and convince herself that some people just don't always age as gracefully, but, she was lying to herself. He was still incredibly handsome, and her heart did flutter slightly at the sight of him. He just looked, well, defeated, like Rory had when she and Logan had parted ways three years ago. She really hoped she was not the cause, but, there would be time to discover that later. First, she had to figure out why, of all days, he was there, in Stars Hollow.

"Hi, Lorelai," Max said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Max? What? How? Why?" She struggled to compose herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Max answered, laughing uncomfortably. "Rory invited me."

"What? Rory? But, she wouldn't even know where you were, where you lived. Why would she have done something like-"she gasped. "You are the surprise guest! I will be right back." And Lorelai turned on her heel and half-jogged away. Max stared after her and Sookie came up beside him.

"Well, that's about what I expected," Sookie explained sadly, following Lorelai with her eyes. "Forgive her, Max. This has been a really hard ordeal for her."

"Where did she go?" Max asked.

"Probably back to the house to talk with Rory," Sookie answered. "I-"

"Sookie! Why is Lorelai heading to the house? And did I hear that a guest has already turned up?" Luke barked as he climbed down the ladder. When he got to the ground, Max was standing before him. He looked puzzled for a moment then he realized who Max was.

"Hi, Luke. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm-"

"Max Medina," Luke said, realization dawning upon him on what must have happened. "If it weren't Rory's big day, I'd kill her, no offense. It's good to see you, really." Luke really didn't mind that Max was there. He knew that Rory must have her reasons. At one time, he would have been jealous, but, he had won Lorelai's heart, and he knew that no one would be able to take it from him.

"Sookie, should I…?" Luke started.

"No, I'll go to her. It's about time she and Rory got ready anyway. You finish decorating, just don't get your tux dirty," Sookie ordered. "Max," Max looked at her. "Why don't you head to Al's or Weston's to get something to eat? You'll be hungry if you wait until dinner." Sookie then turned and headed back to the house.

"Well, I guess I'd better finish getting this decorated," Luke said, gesturing to the almost completed chuppah.

"Do you need any help?" Max offered, desperate to do something to help. Luke smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I'm good, but thank you. Really, though, you should eat. I'd go to Weston's, though. Al's has been a bit off lately. I'd suggest my diner, but we just closed to get ready for the wedding," Luke replied. Max decided to take his advice and head to the bakery for a cup of coffee.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Part 2

Rory sat at the kitchen, where her friend, Lucy, was doing her hair and make-up.

"Thanks again, Lucy, for helping me," Rory said, holding a mirror up to check the progress.

"Anytime," Lucy replied happily. "It's just a shame Olivia couldn't be here."

"I know, but that internship is such a great opportunity for her. So, Doyle and Paris, Lane and Zack, Mom and Luke, and now Logan and I. When are you and Marty going to get hitched now that you're back together?" Rory teased. Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We're together now," Lucy started, "but who knows how long before we get sick of each other again."

"Still, I'm glad you two are giving it another try. If I forget, remind me later to thank him for helping me find a good bartender. If he hadn't, either he or Kirk would have to do it," Rory said.

"'Kay. Now, hold still. I need to pin up the rest of your hair." Paris came downstairs dressed in her pale blue bridesmaid gown. Her hair was already done, and, as usual, she was impatient about having to get ready so early.

"I hope you realize that I didn't make you get ready for my wedding four hours early. I didn't hold you hostage all that time. You were allowed to go out and do things," Paris accused, flinging herself into a chair and glaring at Rory.

"Thank you, Paris. What were you going to do instead? Most of Stars Hollow has closed down in preparation of the wedding. You didn't need to get dressed quite yet. You did that of your own accord," Rory answered back.

"Yeah, well, I needed to be doing something," Paris muttered.

"Hey, Paris? Is Lane here yet?" Rory asked.

"No, she called though. She's bringing Lily and she is on her way," Paris answered, grabbing her phone. The front door suddenly slammed open and then closed. Rory immediately stiffened, causing Lucy to smudge her eye make-up.

"Rory! Be careful! I am enhancing a masterpiece here," Lucy scolded, however, another voice screeched louder.

"Rory!" Lorelai shrieked. "Rory, where are you?"

"Uh oh," Rory mumbled. Lorelai ran into the kitchen.

"Woah, Lorelai, you look awful. You better start getting ready now if you are ever going to look okay for the wedding," Paris said bluntly.

"Not now, Paris," Lorelai gritted. "Rory! What were you thinking? Why? How could you have invited him? After all of the history between us. This is supposed to be a special day! Now, he's here, and Luke, and-" Lorelai couldn't catch her breath. "I am not Meryl, and you are not Amanda, and there was no reason to Mamma Mia me!" Lorelai fell into a chair and glared at Rory, whose eyes were threatening to tear up.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I invited him because I wanted him to be here. I should have told you before, but I didn't want to hurt you," Rory said sadly.

"I'm listening now," Lorelai said quietly. "Tell me what's going on, Rory. You are not being fair." Rory took a deep breath and started explaining everything to Lorelai. The goodbye at Chilton, the random meetings the last few years, the email correspondence. When she finished, Lorelai's face had relaxed somewhat.

"Damn Fate," Lorelai muttered. Is that all, Rory?" Rory nodded, afraid to look her mother in the eye. Lorelai sighed, got up and went around the kitchen table to hug her daughter.

"You're not mad?" Rory asked, shocked.

"Oh, I am furious. But, I see why you did it. Besides, it's your big day and I don't want this to ruin it. However, I think I need to get ready. Though, I may need to borrow you and the girls to help grease me up if I can't get into my dress."

"Mom, your dress will fit. We fixed it and you tried it on yesterday," Rory said, exasperated. As Lorelai continued to make her way up the stairs, she heard Rory call out.

"Mom! Is Dad bringing Gigi over to get ready? I can't wait to see her in her flower girl dress!" Lorelai paused on the steps. She had been dreading this.

"No, Sweets," Lorelai started. "He's getting Gigi ready at home and he swears that he will get her here on time." She didn't need to see her to know that Rory's face had fallen.

"He's still mad at me, isn't he?" Rory asked.

I am going to kill him, Lorelai thought. Rory didn't need her mother to answer her question, she already knew the answer. She knew that he was still upset with her, but, she still felt that he was acting like a child. Rory hoped though that he would stay for the wedding and not just drop Gigi off and leave like she had heard him threaten to Lorelai.

"Hello! Rory!" Rory heard a voice call and the door close.

"Lane! We're in here!" Rory shouted back. Lane entered the kitchen with a dress bag over one arm, and a diaper bag and car seat in the other. She carefully set the baby down and placed her dress over Rory's bedroom door.

"Sorry I'm late! The boys were giving Zach and Brian a hard time and I couldn't get Lily settled down," Lane apologized.

"It's fine, Lane. Paris and Lucy are the only ones ready so far. I think by the time you get your dress on, Lucy should be able to work her magic on your beautiful face," Rory said.

"So many things wrong with that sentence. First, I will never fit into my dress, and second, I look like death."

"You sound like my mom," Rory said, laughing. "Now go get your dress on. It will be fine." Lane nodded and disappeared into Rory's room.

"Alright, you are done! I have outdone myself this time," Lucy announced, handing Rory the mirror. Rory glanced into it and could not believe her eyes. Lucy had done a fantastic job. Her hair was pulled into a vintage twist with rhinestones. Her make-up was both dramatic, and very Rory, at the same time.

"You like?" Lucy asked, knowing the answer. Rory put down the mirror and threw her arms around her friend. Both Lane and Lorelai entered the kitchen. Lorelai's dress matched Lucy's and Paris'. Rory had been unsure of who should be her maid of honor as she loved both Lorelai and Lane, and had been the maid of honor in both of their weddings. Luckily, Lorelai had insisted upon Lane being the maid of honor.

Rory had known from the first moment of planning what she wanted her bridesmaids dresses to look like. She hadn't told or shown Logan, but she knew that he would love them also. She had found almost exact replicas of the dress that Logan had picked out for her when he took her to her first Life and Death Brigade event. Her bridesmaids had the pale blue dress with the small navy blue flowers embroidered on top. Lane's dress was the opposite: navy blue dress with light blue flowers. All of the dresses had a light silver scarf that draped across the back, unlike the blue one that had been on her original dress. They were simple, and perfect, and looked great on everyone.

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears when she saw Rory.

"Oh, Rory. You look beautiful," she said as she embraced her daughter.

"You look great too, mom."

"Well, not quite, but, Lucy?" Lorelai asked.

"Come into my office," Lucy replied, pulling out a chair for Lorelai. Lucy grabbed her supplies and got to work. Lane came out looking stunning in her navy dress. The girls just sat talking in the kitchen while Lorelai and Lane got their hair and make-up done. Even Paris loosened up and was joining in the giggling that was ensuing. Soon enough, everyone had their hair and make-up done, and everyone but Rory was dressed. There was a knock on the door, and Marty came in, holding a small box.

"Hey, Rory," Marty said, giving her a grin. It only took a few years, but he was finally over Rory.

"Hi, Marty!" Rory exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Is everyone dressed? How is he?"

"Everyone is dressed, save for you, apparently. Logan's doing fine. Nervous, but excited. He asked me to give you this," Marty explained, handing her the box. She raised her eyebrow and opened it. Inside was a hair comb set with beautiful crystals and a small sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful," Rory said softly. "Thanks, Marty. Please tell him that I love it." Lorelai gestured to see it, took the comb, and then disappeared. She returned a few moments later and attached to the comb was her veil.

"You knew about all of this?" Rory asked.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted. "He asked me what he should get you. That's why I insisted on this veil."

"It's wonderful," Rory breathed.

"I hate to break up this lovely moment you two are having, "Paris interrupted, "but, it's 1:00, and our bride is not dressed yet." Lorelai and Rory's eyes got big and everyone started to head to the master bedroom. Rory stopped.

"Guys? If you don't mind, I would kind of like Mom to help me get dressed," Rory said. The others smiled and nodded and went back to the kitchen. Rory grabbed Lorelai's hand.

"Come on, Mom."

The pair went upstairs to Lorelai and Luke's room. The two were very quiet as Rory changed into her wedding undergarments. When she came out of the bathroom, Lorelai had taken Rory's dress off the hanger and was holding it ready for Rory to step into. Rory took a deep breath and put her legs in her gown. It went up perfectly and her breath hitched when she saw her reflection. The top of her dress was strapless and the neckline mimicked her bridesmaids dresses, save for the slightest indentation, suggesting the smallest sweetheart line. The top had the same small flowers, with tiny pearls set in the middle. The back was a laced-up corset style. The skirt of the dress was white with light chiffon arranged in the subtlest of ruffled layers. It was the perfect blend of princess-y, contemporary, chic, and vintage. The dress looked like it was made specifically for Rory.

"Wow. It's incredible, isn't it, kid?" Lorelai asked, looking stunned at her daughter's appearance.

"This is amazing," Rory agreed. Something had been bothering her though, and had been for years. She hadn't wanted to ask, to bring it up. But, she just had to know.

"Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked.

"Yes."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"It's your day. I promise I won't get mad," Lorelai agreed.

"Okay. What happened between you and Max when he came back? I mean, I know you kissed at the Bicentennial at Chilton, but, you were so excited to see him at the next Booster Meeting. I mean, you weren't sure what it had meant, but, you seemed almost ready to give it another try. Next thing I knew, he was leaving. And now, you took this 'me inviting him' thing so badly, that, I just want to know what happened," Rory spit out.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai began. "It's hard to explain. What you have to understand is that I loved Max. Not in the same way as Luke, not in the same way as your father. I loved the idea of him. I loved the short term of him. I may have loved the long-term of him the second time he came around. When I saw him at the drug store, and then, when we kissed, I thought that maybe I was finally ready. I wanted to try things with him again. I felt like I had grown up. He had always made me feel safe, secure, and loved. When we were engaged, I lost the sense of lust and adventure with him and that scared me. Then, he came back, and I had moved on from wanting that sense of danger. So, that night at the Booster Meeting, I sought him out because he wasn't there. We talked in his office and he made it a point to keep his distance, preferably with furniture between us. He wanted to know what we were. I told him that we were us. I didn't come out and tell him that I loved him or that I wanted to get back together with him. He just looked so defeated. Then, he told me that he wanted us to be apart. That we needed to stay apart and potentially never see each other again. We said our goodbyes, and I hadn't heard from him since, until today," Lorelai finished quietly.

"Did you want him to stay? Did you want him to ask you again?" Rory said, looking at her mother.

"Yes," Lorelai whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "But, if I had. Who knows? Maybe we would have stayed together, maybe we wouldn't have. I mean, I have loved Luke for years, I just didn't know it. With Luke, I have the whole package. The safety, the security, the passion, the adventure. All in one package. I am happier than I could have ever imagined, even with Max. It's just hard, you know. Not a day goes by when I don't think of him and wonder how he's doing." There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Mind if I come in?" Luke asked peeking into the room.

"Come on in," Rory said, brightly. Luke walked in and his breath caught when he saw Rory.

"Rory, you look absolutely beautiful," he said, taking in her appearance. He tried, but he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up slightly. He couldn't believe that standing in front of him was little Rory Gilmore. A myriad of flashbacks came to mind: a three year old Rory handing him an invitation to her caterpillar's funeral, five year old Rory needing help making a bird house for school, eight year old Rory trying to ride a bike without training wheels, 13 year old Rory feeling glum about not having anyone to give her Father's Day card to, making 16-year old Rory a birthday coffee cake, 17-year old Rory with a broken wrist, 18-year old Rory graduating high school and moving into college, telling 20-year old Rory that he and Lorelai were engaged, giving 21-year old Rory his mother's necklace, throwing her a "going away" party at 22, and the memories kept coming. Now, at 25, the little girl who had stolen his heart and now looked so grown up was not going to be his Rory Gilmore anymore.

"Uh, Luke? Are you okay?" Rory asked concerned, laying her hand on his arm. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. For a second she looked like a little girl again. Luke cleared his throat and composed himself while Lorelai met his eyes and nodded; she understood.

"Sorry, it's just, you are all grown up. I look at you and I still expect to see the young girl with the super heavy backpack," Luke said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Rory squeezed his arm and nodded. She didn't have words to respond to that. She knew she loved Luke, but, she had never heard him ever reciprocate.

"I, um, have something for you," Luke said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box.

"Luke, you didn't have to get me anything," Rory explained. "What you're doing today is more than enough."

"Nah, I want you to have it. Here," Luke handed her the box. Rory opened it and her eyes grew wide. Inside was a vintage-looking diamond and sapphire pendant.

"Luke, it's, it's…wonderful. But, are you sure you want to give this to me? It looks like an heirloom. Mom or April should have it," Rory said, not wanting to get too attached to it. Luke took the box from her and placed the necklace around her neck.

"It was my mother's, and my grandmother's before that," Luke started. Rory's eyes filled up. "Just because I have April now, it doesn't change what you and I have. April is my daughter by blood, and I love her. You? You're my daughter by heart. I am so, so proud of you. I want you to have this. It isn't much but hopefully you like it, and think of me sometimes when you wear it." Rory threw her arms around the man she viewed as a father. Memories played in her mind: Luke making a casket for her caterpillar, him teaching her to ride a bike, giving her pie when her dad failed to show up for Father's Day, celebrating her 16th birthday, helping her move into Yale, celebrating her 21st birthday, organizing her bon voyage party. He had been there, for all of it. Even when he and her mother weren't together, he was always there.

"Alright, sweets, it's just about time," Lorelai started. Luke and Rory had forgotten that Lorelai was even still there. Luke patted Rory on the shoulder.

"I'll, give you two a moment. I'll be waiting downstairs when you're ready," Luke said, walking out of the room.

"Well, Rory, you're only missing one thing," Lorelai said softly, picking up the veil. Rory turned around and bent her head over slightly and Lorelai fastened the comb into her hair. Rory lifted her head up and looked at the mirror one more time. It finally hit her. She was getting married. The whole package was ready: the dress, the hair, the makeup, the veil. Surprisingly, she was not nervous. She loved Logan, with her whole heart. She was sad, however, that she was going to be permanently leaving home. Her room was now entirely packed up, all of her belongings now in New York City in the apartment she and Logan share, save for the few bags she was living out of the last few days.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, putting her arms around her daughter.

"It's just, I don't know. I, I'm going to miss you," Rory said, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, Hun, don't cry, you'll mess up your makeup. It's too late for Lucy to fix it. You're going to be fine. You love Logan, right? You're just going to be in New York, that's not that far away. It's no different than when you were following Mr. President around. Actually, this is better. Now, give Mommy one last hug, and then we need to get going," Lorelai said, turning Rory to face her. They hugged one more time, then Lorelai took her arm, and led her out the door.

When they got downstairs, Christopher and Gigi were waiting for her. Gigi looked beautiful in her light blue flower girl dress, a wreath in her blonde curls. Christopher wore a shirt and tie and stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Hey, kiddo," Christopher said, half-heartedly. "You look nice."

"Hi, Dad! Thanks for coming and bringing Gigi," Rory said cautiously, putting her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. Chris pulled away soon after, stiffening and placing a pout on his face.

"I, uh, better be going," Chris said, and without another word, he left. Rory's face fell slightly, but she was more angry than upset. He had been mad at her for too long, and been out of her life for too long to have expected any different.

"Don't worry about him," Lorelai said. "You look beautiful and you're ready. And, look, the cars are here. Girls?" Paris, Lane, and Lucy all came into the living room. Logan had gone along with the olden-times theme and had decided that the only part of the wedding he wanted any say in was in the transportation. He had hired two Rolls Royces, one for the bridal party, and one for the bride and the groom, or the bride and the bride's father on the way there. The ladies all piled into the one car, ready to scrunch the men in there for the short ride to the town square. Lorelai kissed her daughter one more time, and the girls all waved goodbye before driving off. The second car pulled up.

"After you, Rory," Luke said, opening the door and helping her get inside. Once in the car, Rory felt the slightest tinge of fear. Before she could even panic, she felt a gruff hand take hold of her own. Luke looked at her, and she felt all her fears disappear. The car stopped at the town square and the pair got out. Trellises had been set up to block the bride from the view of the guests. Lorelai fixed the skirt of Rory's dress, and the ladies all got together with their escorts. Lorelai was going to be walking alone. The music started and the procession began.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part 3

_**Wow, guys! I am so sorry for the crazy delay in writing! Between graduating college, and trying to get myself into the "real world", this story was written in my notebook, but not typed. So, here goes kicking it back up again!**_

Miss Patty was directing the whole procession.

"Alright, Lucy and Marty? You first, dears," Miss Patty said. Marty and Lucy smiled at Rory and made their way down the runner towards the gazebo. Max sat near the back and didn't pay much attention yet because he didn't know these two people.

"You next, Paris, Doyle." Doyle took his newlywed's arm and they made their way down the aisle. Max looked up and saw Paris and her husband. The change in Paris was amazing to Max. She still looked serious and tense, but she had loosened up a bit. She actually smiled, and a warmth seemed to be about her. Max was stunned at the woman she had become.

"Alright, Gigi, here's your basket. You know what to do, Sweetie." Miss Patty then nudged her so she could make her way towards the gazebo. Max did not know this little girl. He thought he understood when he noticed the man in front of him turn and smile and nod at the little girl. The man looked like the man who was Rory's father at graduation. This left Max confused. Who was going to give her away?

Lorelai must be, Max thought.

"Lane, Zack, you're up. You look amazing," Miss Patty said. Lane gave Rory a hug, then linked arms with Zack and they slowly made their way down the aisle. Max saw this new couple make their way down the path to the gazebo. He barely recognized Lane, as he had not seen her since she was in high school. She was an adult now, and Max could not believe that she already had three children. Max was somewhat surprised that Lane was the Maid of Honor. Again, though, he assumed that it was because Lorelai would be giving Rory away.

"Alright, Hun," Lorelai said, brushing a tear from her cheek. "It's time. I love you, always know that. I'll be waiting for you at the end," she finished, her voice cracking slightly. Rory threw her arms around her mom.

"Lorelai, Sweetheart, I need you to start heading down. You look beautiful, Honey," Miss Patty said, her hand over her heart. You sure, Patty?" Lorelai asked. "You can't tell."

"You look fine, Dear, now go." Lorelai took her blue, white, and silver bouquet and made her way down the aisle. Max turned and his breath caught. She looked gorgeous. Her dark hair had been pulled back and her smile radiated the whole area. She was more beautiful than Max remembered. There was something different about her, however. She almost seemed to glow. When she walked by him, he understood. Barely noticeable, and only enhancing her beauty, Max saw the slight strain of fabric over her abdomen trying, and failing slightly, to cover a tiny baby bump. Everything made sense then: the rushed wedding (there was no way Lorelai would participate if she was too big), Sookie yelling at her to get off the ladder, the baggy clothing. Before he could stop himself, he thought of the night they had said goodbye.

"Rory, Darling? Take a moment, then you two are up." Luke turned towards Rory.

"Rory, you ready?" Luke asked. She just stood there, rooted to the spot. Luke reached for her hand and squeezed it softly. He started to lead her to the opening of the trellis, but she wouldn't move.

"Luke?" Rory said finally. She faced him. "I…just wanted you to know that…you can think of me as a little girl whenever you want to. Your little girl. I love you so much," Rory said, her voice breaking at the end. She threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek, and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. Luke wiped his eyes and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too, Kid," Luke whispered. He gave her one last squeeze, let go, and held his arm out. "We need to get going. Logan's waiting for you," Luke said with a smile. Rory's face brightened and she took his arm.

"Whenever you're ready, Dear," Miss Patty said, dabbing at her eyes. Rory and Luke walked past Patty to the opening. The music started again, and the pair took a step forward. Rory halted.

"Just, don't let me fall…Dad," Rory said, a little scared. Luke patted her hand and strengthened his hold on her arm.

"Never," Luke whispered. They both took a deep breath and started making their way to the gazebo, where both of their loves were waiting. The guests stood up to view the pair walking to the chuppah.

As they walked past, Rory smiled at Max. Max couldn't believe his eyes. The young lady who smiled at him was not the same woman he saw in Palo Alto. She looked wonderful. Her eyes were not tired and puffy, her face was shining, and her smile rivaled her mother's. Max was so happy for her. Try as he might to ignore it, he could not help but feel jealousy and regret at Luke walking her down the aisle. Had he not told Lorelai that "us need to be apart", it may have been him instead. He realized that he had been an idiot for walking away. After replaying the scene in his mind, he understood and noticed that Lorelai's true intention was to really and truly try their relationship again. He could not believe that he had let his potential family walk away, or rather, he walk away from them. He was overcome with sadness. Rory should be on his arm right now. He and Lorelai should be expecting a baby together. Everything seemed wrong. As he saw the man ahead of him turn to look at the pair, he felt his own grief disappear.

The man he thought was Rory's father looked at her, showing no emotion but for a frown. Here Max was, full of anger for not being the father figure in this scenario, that he had completely forgotten that her real father had not been given the privilege of walking his own daughter down the aisle. He saw Rory smile at him, but the man just pouted and turned away, much like a child. Max could see Rory's face fall and she glanced quickly at Luke, who smiled and squeezed her arm, then moved his head slightly, indicating Logan at the end of their journey. Rory smiled again and lightly and quickly touch her cheek to Luke's shoulder. Max wanted to continue to be angry, but even he had to admit that Rory and Luke shared a very special relationship that was extremely touching. The music ended when they came to the rest of the wedding party where the chuppah stood. Logan beamed at Rory, and Max could see that his whole manner had changed too, for the better, since they had gotten back together. A minister stood waiting, a smile upon his face. It was clear that Rory was the young princess of the town. The town had pretty much closed down and was in attendance. The minster cleared his throat and began.

"Welcome, family and friends of Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger. Now, who gives this beautiful bride away today?" Lorelai stepped forward and linked her arm with Rory's free one.

"Her mother and I do," Luke said, with pride and tears in her eyes. Max noticed many of the townspeople already crying and placing their hands over their hearts, clearly affected by the relationship between the standoffish diner owner and the loveable town belle. Lorelai hugged her daughter, then stroked and kissed her cheek. Luke then embraced her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The ceremony continued, and Max was riveted by how simple, yet beautiful it all was. He noticed during the vows, a pair of figures standing off to the side, just watching, not really guests of the wedding. The taller of the two was definitely a male. He was very tall with brown hair that fell over his eyes. Next to him was a woman who looked to be in her teens with short blonde hair. She patted the man's shoulder and whispered something to him. The man looked to be about Rory's age, and Max thought that he looked very familiar. When the man shook his head, and his hair briefly left his eyes, Max knew who it was. Dean stood, watching the wedding, a pained expression on his face. He looped an arm around Clara's shoulders and left when the ceremony was ending.

"By the power invested in me, by God and the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Logan, you may now kiss your bride," the minister said kindly. Logan smiled at Rory, both of their eyes bright.

"I love you, Ace," he said, before kissing her lovingly. The guests stood and cheered.

"Give it to 'im, Sugah," Babette yelled, encouragingly. Lots of hugs ensued before everyone got up and started moving things around. The whole town was involved in getting things ready for the reception. Max stood awkwardly, just watching. The wedding, that was the easy part. It was the reception that was going to be difficult.


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding Part 4

_**Alright, dear readers, this is the final part of the wedding! Then, we can move forward a bit! Enjoy!**_

The town square had been completely transformed. Twinkling lights surrounded the tables and the DJ had started playing tunes approved by Lane. Max walked to his table to find that Rory had been kind and placed him at a table with people he knew. Sookie, Jackson, their three kids, Patty, Babette, and Morrie were joining him. He expected a lot of questions, but, there were definitely worse people he could have been sitting with. The Gilmores, for example. They looked very reserved. They were at a table with what appeared to be Logan's family. Rory's father, and a young girl were also with them. Aside from that table and a table that had some people around Logan and Rory's age, the rest of the guests were Stars Hollow residents. That would make sense as to why the Gilmore/Huntzberger table looked so annoyed.

Everyone was seated now, waiting for the buffet to start, and for Rory and Logan to make their entrance as newlyweds. Kirk, who was the DJ for the evening, took the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger!" The crowd cheered and the couple ran in, laughing and smiling the whole time. The party was soon underway. After all of the tables had gone and piled on mounds of Sookie's delicious food, table chatter commenced. Max's table seemed to remember him clearly, and they asked tons of questions: "Where are you living?", "What are you doing now?", "How have you and Rory kept in touch?", etc.

Finally, toasts began. It seemed like everyone had something to say. It was easy to see that everyone there loved the couple. Soon, it was time for cake. Sookie rolled out nothing short of a masterpiece. The cake was a four-tiered, white fondant-covered, blue and silver sugar flowered, and draped marvel. Rory and Logan picked up the cake server and smiled as it sliced into the dessert. They nicely fed each other a piece, as Max was sure the Gilmores would have frowned upon any cake-smashing. Each tier was a different flavor. The bottom tier was, as expected, a chocolate mocha cake with expresso mousse filling. The second layer was white cake with amaretto filling. The third tier was white cake with Bavarian cream and strawberry filling, and the top layer mimicked the bottom. There were also cupcakes of all flavors and a retro candy bar. Everyone got their fill and people started to stray from their tables.

When they were finished, Kirk took the microphone again.

"Attention. I need Rory and Luke to come to the dance floor for the father/daughter dance." Rory stood up and joined Luke on the dance floor. Rory gestured to Kirk and he reluctantly handed her the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I know that some of you have been curious about some of my wedding party choices, in particular, the role of Father of the Bride. You see," Rory paused to rub her forehead. She seemed to be dreading this. "I have three father figures in my life." Max became instantly confused. "I have a father through blood," she looked at Christopher. "I have an almost father through books," and Rory looked at Max. Shocked could not begin to describe how Max felt. Yes, he and Rory had grown close when he and Lorelai had dated, and they were always, even now, very comfortable with each other. He just never knew that she felt the same way towards him.

"And," she looked at Luke. "I have a father by heart. My decision was difficult in that I did not want to hurt anyone. It was easy though to choose, for Luke has been there for me since Mom and I moved here. I greatly apologize to me other two fathers so to speak, but I do not regret this choice," she stared pointedly at Christopher, who in turn looked ready to kill Luke.

"Now, Luke and I couldn't choose between two songs, so my best friend and her band, 'Hep Alien', have prepared a mash-up of sorts. Luke, I love you and I am blessed to have you in my mom's life and my own. May I have this dance?" Rory finished, smiling softly and holding out her hand. Kirk took back his microphone, and the crowd cheered as Hep Alien made their way to the band set-up. Luke and Rory moved to the center of the dance floor.

"Thank you, Rory," Luke said.

"I meant every word," Rory answered.

The music started, and a creative mash-up of Ray Charles' "If I Could" and Randy Chapman's "Cinderella" played. Luke and Rory started dancing and it turned into a slow waltz. There was nothing but pure affection between the two of them. Max saw Christopher shake his head and walk away, completely leaving his young daughter. Max frowned at the childishness Christopher was showing. It was touching, really, and Max couldn't help but admire what Luke had done to create their little family. The music stopped, and Rory kissed Luke's cheek.

"Alright, folks. The time has come for Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger to have their first dance as husband and wife," Kirk called out.

Logan joined Rory, and Hep Alien began to play. It wasn't a song Max recognized, so he assumed it was a special song written just for the couple. There were very few dry eyes while they danced. It was easy to see that they were meant for each other.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice asked as a figure came up beside him. Max looked at Lorelai.

"I can't believe she's married," Max agreed.

"Max," Lorelai began softly, laying her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for behaving the way I did when you arrived today. I was surprised, and just over-emotional, I suppose."

"That's perfectly okay," Max started. "I didn't realize Rory never told you. And it's understandable to be over-emotional with the wedding, and, you know…" and he gestured to her abdomen. Lorelai blushed.

"Ah, you noticed," she said, unintentionally covering her bump with her arms.

"Yes. Congratulations," Max offered sincerely,

"Really?"

"Really," Max confirmed. "Lorelai?"

"Max, we're okay," Lorelai answered.

"But, I'm sorry. That night at Chilton, I shouldn't have behaved the way I did. I was just so confused, and then I let my pride get in the way. I never meant to walk away that night," Max apologized.

"It's okay. Fate, right? Everything happens for a reason," Lorelai said.

"Right, Fate," Max murmured sadly.

"Look, save one dance for me," Lorelai began. "Just don't dance with Patty. She might never let you go." Max just nodded. Lorelai patted his shoulder, then joined Luke on the dance floor.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked, starting to dance with his wife.

"Wonderful. I just had to apologize for my behavior earlier," Lorelai answered.

"That was nice. You were a little blunt," Luke agreed.

"Damn hormones." Luke laughed and brought Lorelai closer to him.

"How are Sid and Nancy?" Luke asked.

"They are making Mommy tired," Lorelai replied, resting her head on Luke's shoulder.

"No sleeping yet. Rory would never forgive you," Luke teased. Luke spun her around so she could see her daughter. Lorelai could see Rory moving slowly in Logan's arms. Rory looked up and waved and smiled at her mother. Lorelai grinned back and waved. Lorelai remembered when they were in Cape Cod and Rory remarked on Luke and Logan being "The Ones". Yes, there had been some bumps in the road, but Rory had been right.

Rory felt amazing. She had never felt so safe and happy as she did when she was with Logan.

"Happy, Ace?" Logan asked.

"I have never been so happy," Rory admitted. They danced for a while before speaking to their guests. Together they greeted Emily and Richard, Mitchum and Shira, other family and friends, before they found Max.

"Hey, Mr. Medina," Rory addressed, approaching him. Max turned and smiled. Rory was even more lovely up close.

"Mr. Medina, I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Mr. Max Medina," Rory introduced. Logan shook Max's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir," Logan said sincerely.

"Congratulations, Logan, Rory."

"I'll let you two talk for a bit while I go talk to my parents," Logan suggested. Rory nodded at him.

"Well, Rory," Max started. "How does it feel to be a married woman?" Rory laughed.

"Surprisingly, not so different. I guess that's good, right?"

"Well, it's always a good sign," Max agreed.

"Thank you, so much, for coming,"

"I wouldn't have missed it, Rory. Thank you for the kind words."

"You're welcome. I meant them. I still am sorry that you and mom didn't work out the way you had wanted. Have you talked to her yet?" Rory asked.

"Briefly," Max answered. Rory's face grew slightly concerned. "It went fine, good, actually."

"Really?"

"Really. She looks happy, has a baby on the way. Luke and you are a great team. Do I still love her? Yes, I think I always will. But, with that said, seeing her so happy, it hurts less. I'm just glad that she found herself," Max explained. Rory embraced him tightly.

"You will find someone, Mr. Medina. And, if not, just know that you have friends here. You are welcome to visit Logan and I in New York anytime."

"Well, funny you should mention that," Max began. "I think I am going to be moving back to Hartford."

"No! Really?"

"Yes. Headmaster Charleston asked me again to return to Chilton and Yale offered me an adjunct position, teaching two night courses. I have accepted and will be moving here next month," Max explained.

"That's fantastic! I am so glad that you are going to be nearby."

"Hey, Ace?" Logan interrupted. "Guests are starting to leave." Rory saw her new in-laws looking uncomfortable as they gathered their belongings.

"Sorry, Mr. Medina, I have to go say goodbye." Max nodded and Logan took Rory's hand and led her away.

The wedding went late into the night. The town was having such a great time, no one wanted to leave. Max talked to pretty much everybody. Eventually, he came to stand next to a man sitting with a little girl sleeping in his lap. He looked miserable and bored. When Max approached, Chris looked at him quizzically.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked. "Not to sound weird or anything, but I've been noticing you all night. I know everyone here, except for you." Max smiled.

"I've noticed you too." Chris stuck out his hand.

"I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad," Chris said, a little bitterly, glaring quickly at Lorelai and Luke.

"I'm Max Medina, Rory's former teacher and Lorelai's ex-fiancé." Chris' eyes grew wide. The two men talked for a while. Max wanted to pity Christopher for he had loved Lorelai for far longer than Max had. However, in terms of Rory, Max wanted to hit the man. He understood that he was hurt by Rory's decisions, but from what he had gathered, Chris had always missed out on Rory's life. Finally, Lorelai saved him by placing her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Max, you owe me a dance. It's the second-to-last song on the playlist."

"Alright. May I have this dance?" Max asked, offering his hand. Lorelai took it and walked to the dance floor where they began to dance. Surprisingly, Max felt nothing. They fit well together, Max and Lorelai, but they definitely felt more like friends. Max was relieved. He felt Lorelai hold him a little tighter, almost like an apology. They danced like that, completely silent, understanding showing on both of their faces. Max noticed Rory talking to Luke and a young man. The younger man had dark hair and was wearing a leather jacket. He handed Rory what looked like a book with a bow on it.

"Lorelai?" Max asked. He felt Lorelai stir and had a feeling that she had been dozing off. He felt his spirit lighten knowing that she felt comfortable enough with him to do that. She picked her head up off his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She said, somewhat dazedly.

"Who is that talking to Rory and Luke?" Max questioned, turning her around to see the trio.

"Jess," she answered, a little bit shocked.

"Do I know this Jess?" Max prodded. He had an unsettled feeling with this young man.

"Umm, I don't think so," Lorelai replied slowly. "He's Luke's nephew. I am kind of surprised he's here. Rory and Jess dated for a while when she was in high school."

"Ah! He's the one you hated!" Max accused, laughing slightly. Lorelai joined in.

"Yes, he is. I thought he was bad for Rory. However, he turned out to be good for her in the long run," Lorelai admitted.

"We don't hate him?" Max was shocked. Once Lorelai made up her mind on someone, she usually didn't change it.

"Well, did Rory ever tell you that she took a semester off from Yale?"

"What? No!" Max said.

"Alright, don't tell her that I told you any of this. I am sure she will tell you someday. It's a long story, so here's the Readers Digest version. Logan's father had told Rory that she wouldn't make it in journalism. She then got into a bit of trouble. She wound up dropping out of Yale and moved in with my parents. We didn't talk for almost six months. Though she has never said what they talked about when she told me he visited, but, I know he must have said something because it was soon after that she came home, went back to Yale, and got a writing job. I owe a lot to that kid."

"What does he do?" Max asked.

"He's an author and owns a small publishing company in Philadelphia," Lorelai began. "He's made quite a name for himself. I'm just surprised he came. I was under the impression that he didn't approve of Logan for Rory."

"Well, it's nice he came then," Max agreed. The song ended and Lorelai gave Max a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Til we meet again, Lorelai," Max said softly.

"Goodbye, Max." Lorelai then went to join Luke for the final dance of the night. Max stood aside and watched the remaining couples: Paris and Doyle, Lane and Zach, Lucy and Marty, Babette and Morrie, Kirk and Lulu, Emily and Richard, Honor and Josh, and a few others he had not met at the wedding. And, of course, there were Luke and Lorelai, Rory and Logan. The song was slow. Lorelai seemed to melt into Luke, and Rory and Logan seemed to be in their own little world. The song finished and everyone clapped and began to say their goodbyes. Rory ran over to Max and hugged him.

"Thank you again so much for coming, Mr. Medina," Rory said a little breathlessly.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Huntzberger," Max replied.

"Remember, you can visit us anytime. And let me know when you've moved in and gotten settled in your new place."

"Absolutely." Rory hugged him one last time and then joined her husband.

"Alright, everyone!" Miss Patty announced on the microphone. "It's time for our bride and groom to leave and head off to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. Grab your bubbles and let's give them a proper send off." Max grabbed a bottle of bubbles from a basket and stood alongside the aisle with the remaining wedding guests. They all began blowing their bubbles as Rory and Logan ran past them. At the end of the line, they stopped. The couple hugged Honor and Josh, Emily and Richard, Christopher and Gigi, and finally, Lorelai and Luke. Luke and Lorelai were both tearing up as they kissed their little girl goodbye. The pair got into their Rolls Royce and drove away.

Max looked around and saw everybody leave. He took his keys out of his pocket and walked to his car. He looked around the town square and smiled to himself. This hadn't been scary at all. He was no longer afraid to run into Lorelai. He would always love her and play the "what if" game, but he felt that he could live again. It had been a good decision to come back here. He got in his car and drove away feeling the best he had felt in eight years.


End file.
